


Welcome To The Commonwealth

by insanedairyfarmer



Series: FO4/GB AU [1]
Category: Fallout 4, Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fallout 4 AU, I certainly do, If you squint it's Holtzbert, because who doesn't love Holtz and plasma weapons?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Erin hated the wasteland. After surviving Vault 111 and taking down the Institute, she's left with a vigilante group that she didn't want and a truckload of followers living at Red Rocket. She's at a loss - until Courier Six swaggers into the Commonwealth, a plasma rifle in one hand and a quad-barrel missile launcher slung on her back. Courier Six is Holtzmann, and she's ready to make Boston her bitch.The Fallout 4 AU that literally no-one asked for but y'all are getting.





	Welcome To The Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Docs for the better part of a year and I figured it was about time I posted it. I am not planning to update it or add to it.
> 
> I'd like to thank @AbigailEmery for beta reading this for me, even though she has no idea what Fallout is.

Blonde hair bounced as Courier Six strode along the wrecked freeway. She’d dodged the Glowing Sea, opting for a more northeasterly route. Her leather armour chafed, reminding her of the leather duster she’d opted to leave back in New Vegas. The straps that secured her missile launcher over her shoulders cut deep, and she almost regretted lugging it from the Mojave to goddamn Boston. 

It had taken her weeks to travel across the country, even longer if she hadn’t scrounged a vertibird ride from a Brotherhood commander. Recognising the insignia on her helmet, he’d flown her across miles and miles of empty acreage, landing close to Fort Hagen. She tapped the combat helmet on her head, glad she hasn’t ended up ditching it. As she turned towards the rising sun, her Pip-Boy chirped, and Holtzmann flicked to the radio station.   
  


_ “I’m the type of guy who’ll never settle down, _   
_ Where pretty girls are, you know that I’m around…” _ __  
  


Erin exhaled as she watched the rain fall through the shattered window. The settlers trudged slowly around Sanctuary Hills, the rain not bothering them in the slightest. Shopkeepers stood undercover, tending the stalls that she had painstakingly put together. 

She was  _ bored. _

Raiders had given up on attacking Sanctuary Hills, given the ridiculous amount of defences that Erin had built on her downtime. Red Rocket never got raided either, thanks to the presence of her friends that lived there. Abernathy Farm and Starlight Drive-In were still targeted occasionally, but by the time Erin suited up and sprinted there, the settlers had taken care of any problems. Whether the people were armed with pipe pistols or laser rifles, she was always greeted with dead Super Mutants and cheering people. 

“You’re tuned to Minuteman Radio!” Erin turned her head, glaring at the offending piece of machinery that had interrupted her musings. The radio sat innocently on a scavenged table, usually tuned to Diamond City Radio, but Erin guessed that Preston had changed it when he last visited. (Bastard.)

“Alert! We’ve just been notified of a disturbance at Graygarden. Any Minutemen in the area, please respond.” The broadcast ended and was replaced by Irish-inspired string music, and Erin was already headed for the Power Armour station. She’d be damned if she was missing this one.

Optimised Servos and Overdrive Servos worked with each other as Erin sprinted, her T-60 suit draining its Fusion Core at an alarming rate. She didn’t care. The suit’s HUD showed power levels at thirty percent, and Erin reasoned that was enough to get to Graygarden, at least. She stomped through the wasteland, laser rifle in hand, and practically screamed when a Mirelurk popped out at her just north of Walden Pond. Slowing down briefly, she slung the rifle over her shoulder and simply punched the Mirelurk in the face. It collapsed with a keening sound, and Erin resumed her lumbering sprint.

Approaching Graygarden, she could hear the sound of a rocket launcher firing, and… shouting? ( _ Robots don’t shout, Erin thought. _ )  She slowed her awkward charge, and dropped to one knee to scout with the rifles sniper scope.

On top of the overpass stood a figure, waving a missile launcher and whooping. The targeting HUD showed Erin a handful of live Gunners milling around. The figure sighted their launcher at the group, waited a heartbeat, and fired. Four missiles exited the barrel and hit the group dead centre.

To Erin's shock (and horror) the Gunners simply  _ evaporated.  _ The figure yelled their victory, and Erin's heart nearly stopped as the launcher was swung around and aimed at her.

She slowly rose from her awkward crouch and lifted her hands in the air, signifying she was unarmed. The mysterious figure waited a heartbeat, and then lowered the missile launcher and begun her downwards descent.

The stairs that the Sole Survivor had built to the top of the freeway were monkeyed down quickly, and Erin took that small opportunity to close in on the greenhouse. Exiting her T-60 suit, she unslung her laser rifle and waited. As the figure reached the roof of the storage shed, Erin could make out the Brotherhood insignia painted on the woman's helmet. She briefly glanced back to the suit of power armour, and thanked herself that she hadn't painted over the Brotherhood logos.

Supervisor White hovered near her. “That was very impressive, was it not?”   
Erin spun around to face the Mrs. Handy robot. “Who sent out the distress call?”   
“Oh, that was me.” Supervisor White slashed an offending Mutfruit branch with her buzzsaw. “One of the workers saw the Gunners incoming, and so I sent the call out.” She seemed quite pleased with herself. “It took you nearly an hour to arrive here.”   
Erin gritted her teeth. “It took me thirty minutes. I counted,” she forced out.    
“Nevertheless, our new friend arrived first, and she has dealt with the problem quite satisfactorily.” Having nothing else to add, Supervisor White slid away, leaving Erin to face the newcomer by herself.

“You carry a lot of tension in your shoulders.” The voice was muffled by the curious helmet the other woman wore. Reaching up, she unbuckled the strap and pulled the combat helmet off.   
“I’m sorry, hello? Wh-wh-who are you?” Erin cocked her head to the side.   
“Holtzmann. Courier Six, plasma engineer, rad resistant, and a hundred percent jazzed to meet you.” Holtzmann held out her hand, and Erin cautiously shook it.

Even in Boston, Erin had heard of Courier Six. Traders brought stories of the mysterious woman who had been shot in the head and pulled from a grave in Goodsprings by a Securitron. The woman who had toppled Mr. House, shot Caesar in the head, and then driven the NCR from the Mojave Wasteland. Erin had figured that Courier Six was a legend. Apparently not.

“I’m Erin Gilbert. Sole Survivor-”   
“-Of Vault 111. I’ve heard terrible things about you.” Holzmann winked, then twitched and pulled a pair of welding goggles over her eyes. “Very impressive stuff you’ve done. Blowing up the Institute.” A dreamy expression crossed Holtzmann’s face. “Wish I’d seen it.”

Erin’s face fell slightly, but she managed to keep a straight face as she mumbled “THere’s a bit more to it than that.”   
Holtz shrugged, fidgeting with the buckle on her combat helmet. “There always is,” she murmured, so quietly that Erin had to strain to hear it. “Always more to the story.”

Erin nodded slightly, and turned as Supervisor White hovered to where they stood.   
“Is there anything else you need help with?” Erin forced herself to be polite. Heaven knows she was a little irritated at the robot, but the food they produced in the greenhouse fed a lot of settlements, so she kept a thin veneer of civility caked on.   
“Oh no, dear. That was all.” White held out a mutfruit, first to Holtzmann, and a second to Erin, who rolled it around in her hands as Holtzmann devoured her own. “It’s been so quiet lately, even the mirelurks are staying in the river.”   
Erin inclined her head in agreement, and without looking, held out her mutfruit to Holtzmann, who accepted it with a quiet ‘thanks’.    
“I’ll be going home, then.” Erin looked to Holtzmann, who was wiping mutfruit juice off her face with hands stained purple. Holtzmann looked right back at her and minutely lifted one shoulder, and Erin sighed internally.

“Let’s go, then.”

-

Erin looted the Gunners before she left. There wasn’t much left - turns out the four missiles had turned nearly everything to ash - but she found a working plasma pistol, and a half decent ripper. Holtzmann examined the body of the leader, and rapped her fist against his chest piece. Liking the way it sounded, she quickly shucked the breastplate from the inert body and set it aside, and then unstrapped the metal right arm and leg. Erin made a mental note to stock up on adhesive back in Sanctuary.

Eyes drifting back, she started slightly when Holtzmann started unbuckling her leather armour. Erin hated the tremor in her voice as she held up a hand and exclaimed “what are you doing?!”

Holtzmann shrugged. “I'm not carrying all this back to… wherever it is we're going.”

Erin rolled her eyes. “It's all of an hours walk, and secondly, unless you've got an undershirt, you'll be chafing in a mile.”

“Huh.” Holtzmann looked over to the Gunner remains. “Guess they're not going to provide on the suit front.” The last of her buckles slipped, and the leather armour peeled down her body. “Whoops.”

Erin couldn't help but stare. Holtzmann’s body was a patchwork of scars and burn marks. She could see gravel rash, probably from being dragged by something. An unusual scar crossed over her heart, and, as Holtzmann bent over to retrieve her garment, Erin could see a similar scar meandering up her spine. And she managed to stop herself before her eyes drifted even further down.

Erin was grateful for the cover of her power armour as Holtzmann pulled the leather armour back on. Her cheeks flamed and her breathing became ragged. 

_ I mean, shit, it's been over  _ **_two hundred fucking years_ ** _ since I got laid. _

To distract herself, Erin unclasped the messenger bag from the back of her left arm, waited until Holtzmann was decent, and then held it out to her.

“Put the armour in here.” She was grateful that the speech module didn't pick up the slight tremor in her voice. “I'll carry it back.”

Holtzmann smiled ever so slightly, a twinkle in her eyes, and took the bag. Carefully stowing the armour pieces around the plasma pistol and the miniature chainsaw, she handed the bag back to Erin.

“So, Erin.” Holtzmann slipped the NCR combat helmet back over her head and looked to the horizon. “Where are we headed?”

“Sanctuary.”

-

“Hey there. Trading?”

Carla never said much else, and for that, Erin was thankful. Erin took the ripper from her satchel and presented it to the trader.

“Seventy caps.” Carla’s prices were firm, so Erin nodded and waited while Carla counted out the caps and tipped them into the bag. The trader took the handheld chainsaw and started it up, nodding as she sawed through a sapling by the road.

“Good trade. See you round.” Carla and her brahmin lumbered southwards, and Erin gestured to Holtzmann, her other hand pointing to the settlement.

“This is Sanctuary. I lived here, before the bombs fell.” She started forward, knowing Holtzmann wasn't far behind her. “We've got a good sized town here. Shops, crafting stations, all that sort of stuff.”

“Nice.” They reached the main crafting area, and Erin lumbered to the power armour station and activated the release lever. The armour hissed open, and she carefully climbed down, adjusting to the feeling of not being unstoppable.

"Sanctuary. It's safe?" Erin nodded mutely, and Holtzmann nodded back. "I like it. Might stay for a while."

_'I certainly hope so,'_ Erin thought.


End file.
